A Crossover to Remember
by Probably Stikfig
Summary: A journal of memories, a world of secrets. Witness the epic 3 story saga and follow Stikfig, a young hero with a mysterious past, on a journey of a lifetime. Meet fan-favorite (and not so favorite) characters from around the Internet, explore memorable areas, and take place in numerous events in this weird, wacky, yet heartfelt trilogy. Have fun! [Writer commentary included.]
1. Welcome to Nowhere

A Crossover to Remember

Chapter 1: Welcome to Nowhere

So… it's been a few years since my last major battle. Around 9, maybe 10 years. I honestly don't know. The world had once become so quiet compared to my arrival, but now the world's up in flames again. There was a time where there were no wars, no massive outbreaks, no hero work in any tiny bit of the world. Instead, we're hidden away like cowards. Waiting for the Corruption to pass. Staying safe. I want to help the world below, but to be completely honest, I too, fear for my life.

I've started to write in this journal as a way to pass the time. A record of everything heroic that I once done. Something to keep my memory alive, not that it really matters since this world, my world, is forever eternal. I will try to recreate my adventures as closely to my life as possible for anyone who happens to come across my journal.

Now, let's start off from the beginning.

My arrival in this world starts off pretty… strange, at least to whatever lucky creator reads this. I just… woke up in a dark, stone room. I had no memories before waking up, and only knew basic things. I knew how to read, how to talk, some basic understanding of things vital to life, ect. Other than that, I knew nothing.

There was a single wooden door within the room. It had a simple, rectangular design and a normal, spherical knob. I opened the door and the room was immediately consumed by a cloud of smoke. As I stepped outside, I noticed that the small little room that I was in was located atop a hill, and right below was a pathway leading to a burning town.

I rushed down the hill, wondering what was happening and began to sweat due to the heat. I still don't understand why I decided to dash toward the town, but maybe it was from just plain curiosity. I'm glad that I did though, because something happened that day. Something extraordinary

After arriving at the town, or at least piles of burning rubble made of what it used to be, I tripped on a bright orange object. It looked like a sphere with a spike coming out of the top and a flat cylinder at the bottom. I picked it up and put it close to my face to examine what it was. Just when it came close to my face, two blue eyes stared back at me.

I threw the object away from me, but its path in midair slowed rapidly until it came to a halt. Then, the orange object started glowing blue, its two eyes still staring at my pale body. Two lightning-shaped arms sprouted from its aura, and some text pops up behind it. The words read, "Rotom: The Plasma Ghost Pokemon."

The orange object, which I now know is Rotom, gazes over at me and tries to talk, but its voice ends up sounding static. They then realize the problem and grows a mouth, and tries again. "Hello," they said in a glitchy, robotic voice.

I just froze in place at the sound of something so… unnatural. Its voice was spine-chilling and corrupted that it was near impossible to make out what it said.

They continued to speak, "I'm Rotom. What's your name?"

I was speechless how to answer that question. I had no memory of my past and due to that, whatever I may have been called in the past, as well as everything else about me, are permanently erased from my mind.

"I don't know," I answered.

Rotom replied with a simple solution to be being nameless, which is of course, giving me a name. We began listing off some various names to call me. We came up with names like Void, Sword, Glitcher, Hero, Soul, Lightbringer, ect. However, out of all the names we came up with, we settled with "Stikfig." It was short and simple, and matched my appearance. I immediately became fond of the name.

After we came up with the name, Rotom told me some news. "There's something you might want to see at the edge of the town," they said. I asked them about the thing they wanted me to see.

"It's a group meeting, I guess," they replied. "It's about..." They stopped talking before they could finish the sentence. They pointed behind me with a dazed expression on their face.

I looked behind me and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes, staring back at us before disappeared back into the shadows. I started to hear whispers, the ground became unstable, and the world began to waver.

From within the darkness, the eyes appeared again. More eyes started appearing around from within the empty void, until suddenly, they closed, leaving nothing but darkness.

A light shone above us, and three silhouettes appeared. One looked like a mushroom with feet, another looked like a bipedal turtle, and the last one looked like a plant.

The world shrank into a small arena littered with dirt, weapons, and an eerie blue liquid. The light faded, and the silhouettes attacked. I had no experience fighting prior to this, so all I could do was run. As I looked behind me, I saw that Rotom was dealing with the turtle by electrocuting it, but a few moments after, it started chasing me.

The other shadows started chasing me as well, and I started running even faster for my life. I passed by a floating exclamation point as I was running. I looked back and saw the shadows have almost caught up to me. I looked back in front of me and saw that I was about to hit a wall of one of the collapsing buildings.

I tried to come to a stop, but immediately had a head on collision with the shadows. However, due to the fact that my body is literally paper thin, I escaped, but at the cost of a minor head injury. I cannot, however, say the same for the shadows. They attempted to delay their collision with the wall ahead, but to no avail. Debris went flying everywhere as their bodies hit the flaming wall, which collapsed onto them.

As the shadows were crushed by the wall, the darkness around them faded, their eyes went from yellow to white, and color started to fade in from the empty void. The wall of rubble started to blow away like dust, and the bodies started to breathe.

Nightfall was approaching, so we set off on our path, and the whole time it was awkward, considering that we were carrying 3 unconscious bodies with us, one of them being just a mushroom with feet. By the time the moon had risen to its peak, we made it to a lever. Pulling it revealed a button, then a switch, then a string, which when pulled revealed a trapdoor which led to a room containing some books. The books were sorted alphabetically and revealed a model solar system with… you get the point.

After going through all that, another trapdoor opened up underneath us, causing our group, which consisted of a stick figure carrying 3 unconscious bodies, and a ghost who's arms look like lightning bolts, to plummet downwards. If you're wondering, "How did Rotom fall if they can fly?" then my answer to you is that they just got exhausted from trying to carry me.

After the fall, (and subsequent pain from said fall,) we arrive in a small room filled with all sorts of different people. There were snacks and games… but not much else was there. The place felt empty, like something was missing, and yet, it felt like a light in the darkness. It felt like a place where I felt safe.

The three "not shadows" woke up, and we looked around. Eyes were watching us from every direction. Faint whispers could be heard from the crowd. Rotom floats in front of us and says four words that will change my life of just one day forever.

"Welcome to the Resistance"

Hope you've enjoyed this glimpse into the world, "behind your computer screen." This is just a side project to pass the time during the war. Just don't think that this is the end. This is just the start of something new.


	2. Welcome to the Resistance

A Crossover to Remember

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Resistance"

—-

"Welcome to the resistance? Who are you resisting?" I reply

A slender shadow loomed above me. A soft voice whispers, "We have been facing a monster named **Bill Cipher**." I look behind me and see a gift box. Coming out of it was a tall, skinny animatronic marionette with a crying mask for a face. "A demon known to corrupt dreams. He's created an army of evil bent on power and 've lost so many of our friends during our battles against him."

"Wait, WHAT? How did this hap-"

"Me Tattletail," said a cheerful, robotic voice from behind the box. A purple, round, fuzzy toy peeks his head..? Body..? (Honestly I don't know...) from behind the box. "Me love you."

The marionette pushes the toy, which I now know as Tattletail, behind the box, then turns back to me.

"I'm sorry, that's just my assistant, Tattletail," the marionette apologizes while pointing to the toy furry robot. "He helps me around the shop."

"Is your shop open?" I ask.

"No," they replied. "We closed up shop long ago. If you want to buy something, you might want to check over by the Tem Shop over there," they said, pointing at the cardboard box in the corner.

I walked over there to get a better look. The box is poorly painted on with the words, 'TEM SHOP,' written on the front. A note is at the front saying 'RIN TEH CUP FUR ASISTUNCE,' in crude, misspelled handwriting.

I tapped the cup gently, and a creature I can best describe as a cat-esque creature with black hair and two sets of ears popped up from behind the box. They say, "HoI IM TeMmIE, WElcomE tO da Tem sHOp."

This shopkeeper certainly was… eccentric… but I still asked about her shop, well… I think it's a she. "Umm… hi. Is your shop open?"

"YaYa," she replied, " wE HAvE TemMIe FlAkeS fOr SalE. OnE FlaKe Is oNe CoIN."

I then realised that I did not have any money on me, so I asked to see just exactly _what_ a Temmie Flake was. In response to my question, Temmie pulled out a piece of cardboard. Now, I know that I had never eaten anything before in my entire life, but I could tell that probably wasn't the best thing to eat. Still, my nonexistent stomach was empty, so I ate it anyway. It tasted like cardboard, felt like cardboard, it's just painted cardboard.

I just silently walked away only to trip on a ghost.

"oh… sorry... was i in your way," they said. "i'm Napstablook… don't mind me… i'm fine."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"i'm just lying on the ground, feeling like garbage," he replied. "it's a family tradition of mine… care to join me?"

I replied with "yes," and lied down for a bit. The room started to disappear entirely, and soon enough, we were laying down in the stars. Apparently, laying down next to Napstablook makes you see space, and getting up gets rid of the effect.

Remember the 3 shadows from last episode? Well… they got up at that point, color and everything. They also did not have any memory of our fight.

I walk up to them saying, "Hi, how are you three?"

The mushroom spoke up first, "Good, and who are you? I've never seen you before."

"I'm Stikfig,what's your name?"

"I'm Goomba, and these are my allies, Koopa Troopa and Piranha Plant."

The plant responded with, "Hi," but the turtle was constantly sweating and asking questions like, "Where are we? Are we safe? Are we back home?" you get the point.

Goomba finally adds to this chain of questions by asking, "How long have we been out?"

I responded with, "I dunno, I just got here," and left.

I met back up with Rotom at the entrance to the room, who earlier was floating around and talking to whoever I wasn't talking to at the moment. "Whelp, that's everybody in this faction," he said. "How's your time here so far?"

"My time here was great, everyone was great here!" I replied.

"Well, that's a good thing to kno… oh no," he just randomly said

"Oh no what?" I replied

"I forgot to lock the entrance to the base."

"Wait, does that mean someone is…"

"Already here," I heard a voice reply. I turned around and saw three shadows, slightly colored, but still near pitch black in color. "I must thank you for bringing me to this pathetic 'resistance' of yours"

"Excuse me," I shouted for no apparent reason, "but who the heck are you."

"That doesn't matter," they said. "At least, not anymore. You lot are coming with us, under the order of **Bill Cipher**."

"We won't stand down without a fight," I heard one peson say.

I was cowering in a corner, watching as the people I had just met fight against the new threat. They did well, as the resistance heavily outnumbered the opponents, until I heard, "ENOUGH! I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU FOOLS." The shadow that was saying this then points to another shadow and yells, "YOU, READY THE WEAPON."

The next thing that I saw was a bright light, and a pulse of energy waved from the center of the room. I just watched in shock as all… I dunno… 8 new people I had just met suddenly get captured, chained up in an electrical field.

"Whelp," one of the shadows said, "I guess that's all of them."

"Sir," another says, "you missed one in that corner."

And like that, I realized two things. One, I'm not like the others. There's something different about me compared to everyone else. Two, I was about to get triple teamed by shadowy husks of _dead-ish_ people.

"WHAT!" shouted the small one, probably the leader, "THE TRAP IS SUPPOSED TO CONTAIN THE ENTIRE ROOM! HEY YOU, BIG GUY, INK 'EM UP."

A splash of ink got into my eyes, and I couldn't see a thing. The ink burned into my eyes and I stumbled onto the ground.

"Get up kid," the leader said, "if you wanna be a hero and resist that electric trap, then stand up and fight." I can barely stand up because the ink hurts my eyes so much. The ink also prevents me from seeing at all.

Just because I couldn't see didn't mean that I couldn't use my other senses, however, and because the shadows were loud and carelessly fumbling about, I used my hearing to find out where they were. I punched one in the face while running straight towards a wall. Look… I couldn't see… ok?

I rammed face first into a wall and fell backwards with a *THUD*. I felt around for something to use and I felt something round, wet, and feels like there's a hole cut out of the side. I threw it, hoping that it would hit something, and then something, or _someone_ fell over. I then heard the thing that I threw splatter onto the wall.

I started throwing my hands across a counter, hoping to find something to help me. During that time I still had to fend off the one shadow that was still attacking me, whose claws were constantly cutting into my skin.

I found a sink, so I washed my face off with water. My vision may be blurry, but I could see that there was a knife on the table across the room. I hurried over there, constantly being interrupted by that shadow that was still standing. The only detail that I could make out was that it seemed to be a cat.

I arrived at the table and grabbed the knife. The shadow was crouching and ready to pounce at me. I prepared myself, and when it did jump, I stabbed the dark figure with the knife.

The shadow stared at me in shock as a blue substance leaked from its chest. Its yellow eyes turned emerald-green, its inky black fur became a fiery-orange, and the expression on the "not-so-shadowy" shadow shifted as its, no THEIR, eyelids started to droop.

Ten minutes later, everyone started to get up again. The trap had faded away and everyone inside it was _relatively_ unharmed. The shadows that I had just fought are awake now. One of them was a pale yellow with pink hair, and had a blue liquid coming down her nose, which I now know is called _**blood**_, one was a bipedal wolf colored in browns and blacks, and was missing an eye, and the last one, the cat, had several scratches along his body, most of which I'm pretty sure I did not cause.

"Hello," the cat says, "are you the one who freed us?"

I replied, "What do you mean by 'freed'?"

"Well… has anyone here even told you about what happens during this war?"

"No… no one has ever told me. What happened that was so bad that a resistance had to be made."

"Has anyone told you about a demon named '**BILL CIPHER**'?"

I remember that the puppet had said something about someone controlling a group of monsters. "Yes, the marionette had told me, is this **Bill **important?"

"Yes, if he catches you, you'll lose your free will. Your mind becomes trapped as you can only sit in horror at what your body does without your control. Trust me, I was like that when my body attacked you."

"Well that's… that's just awful. Is there anyway to stop this mess?"

"Unless **Bill **is stopped… the only way to free everyone is to fight as many of us as possible… why are you asking this?"

I thought for a moment, wondering why I had said that myself, then I had came up with an answer. "If there's anything that I can do to help this place to end this war, I'll try."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but fighting **EVERYONE **would be a tall order, even for someone as unique as you." He then points his tail to the sky above us. "We were created by a race of people called '**TRUE HUMANS**,' made for the sole purpose of entertainment. They created millions of us, all with different powers and stories, all in different shapes and sizes. You wouldn't survive if you were to fight every single one of them."

I was legitimately shocked at the fact that there used to be so many people in this ruined town, all taken by a single person. I wanted to help this world and everyone in it, but I didn't think I can fight millions of people all under the control of one single guy.

"Is there anything that I can do to help you?" I asked.

"Well," the cat replied, "we could make you a weapon with what little we have, but I don't think you would be able to do all that much with just a few scraps of metal put together."

"Is there anything special about weapons that I should know about?"

"Well, when a weapon is made specifically for you, it will never break, nor rust, nor tarnish. You can summon it at any time, and you can add powers and abilities to it. In a way, it becomes a part of you"

The sound of something to own, all for myself was exciting enough, but one that I can use anywhere, and is practically just an extension of my body? Yes, yes, YESSS! The thought started to overwhelmed me.

"May I have one please?" I answered while trying to keep myself calm.

"Sure, just ask Boris to make something for you."

"Wait, who's Boris?"

"That would be me," a voice over from the corner announces. I look at where the voice came from and saw the same tall, thin wolf in monochrome color from before. "I'll make a weapon for ya', but first can you help me get my eye off the wall?"

Boris was right next to the sink, with a large amount of a black substance on the wall. In the center was something round with a hole in the side of it, kind of like a pie. Because it was an eye, it would also be squishy and slightly damp with blood. I then came to the sudden realization that the thing that I threw was, in fact, Boris' eye.

I tried to get it off, but with the black substance, called ink, it's really harder than it looks. I eventually got it off the wall after a few *ahem* _unsuccessful_ tries.

I gave the eye back to Boris. His response to me giving him his eye back is, "Thanks kid, you really a good one back there."

"Don't mention it," I replied back "My name's Stikfig by the way."

"Well I'm pleased to meet ya' buddy. Come back any time."

I turn back to the cat. "So your name is Stikfig, right?" he said.

"Yeah, I kinda came up with it only a day ago," I replied.

"Well Stikfig, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"It was great to meet you too. Just one quick question, what's your name."

"Firestar," the cat told me, "my name is Firestar."

"Well… it was great to meet you Firestar."

I head over to the back and meet the third shadow. She was, for some reason, hiding in the corner of the room, behind the puppet's box.

"Umm… hello? Can you hear me?" I tried to say to her. Hearing my voice, she scrambled into one of the nearby cupboards in a comedically fast amount of time.

"Okay, what's going on out there?" exclaimed the puppet's voice from the box. The animatronic, y'know what, they never introduced their name directly so I'm just going to call them Charlotte, ok? So Charlotte popped out of the box after hearing the loud clashes of cooking tools dropping onto the floor.

A voice came from the cupboard, saying, "Charlotte, do you know the person right in front of your—"

"Yes, Fluttershy, he's fine. He's the one who freed you from **BILL**. You can trust him."

"Oh… well in that case," she opened the cupboard to reveal her face, "I'm Fluttershy. Sorry for not trusting you when you walked over."

"It's ok," I replied, "my name is Stikfig."

"Well, thank you, Stikfig, for freeing us."

"Hey Stikfig," Boris said from across the room, "your sword is finished." I head over to him, who's holding a small sword made with a few pieces of scrap metal. "I honestly don't know all that much about making weapons, but I do know how to handle metal."

"Thanks Boris, I'll take good care of it."

It's well past 2 o' clock in the morning, and I didn't have any sleep whatsoever, and I probably passed out of tiredness, because the next thing I knew, I suddenly awoke lying on the ground.

"STIKFIG!" shouts a familiar, robotic voice. "ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU JUST FELL ONTO THE GROUND AND—-" Yeah, you get the point. Rotom, and well… pretty much everyone was freaking out. I had to tell the crowd that I was fine.

"Are you hurt?"

""What happened?"

Everyone was saying many different questions, but one stood out from all the rest, "Where do you live, we need to take you home NOW."

I responded, "I… I don't have a home."

"You don't know where you live? Where did you come from?" Questions like that are what I was constantly getting.

"I came from that stone building over on the hill. Do any of you know where that is?"

The crowd looked around in shock, their only words were, "That place has been abandoned for years, how did you come out of there?"

I admit, after those words, I was too tired to remember the conversation, so I was taken to where I came from, still stone cold as when I first woke up here. Then, something happened. Lights started flickering, furniture started to pop up from the ground, and the rough, stone ground was replaced with carpet. Everyone went to work in fixing what needed to be fixed. Furniture was broken? Fixed. Carpet had a stain on it? FIXED. Lights not working at all? _**FIXED**_.

I was tired, it's past 3 in the morning now, but I still remember what I said before resting my eyes for the first time since I arrived here, "**Thank you, everyone.**"

—

Whelp, it's getting late. I'm all tired and ready to sleep. I know that you may have questions about this world, like "Why is the Puppet alive didn't they burn at the end of FFPS," or "How does everyone know each other." Well my friends, these answers will be brought with time. Just know that this world is not at all what it seems.


	3. Darkness Rising

A Crossover to Remember

Chapter 3: Darkness Rising

—-

So… let me guess. You're probably confused about some of the characters appearing in this "story". You think that some of the characters in here should be dead, or at least should look somewhat the 3 _supposedly_ dead characters already introduced so far, you could make up an excuse for all 3 of theme, as Firestar is in Starclan and hasn't faded yet, Charlie/the Puppet's body can be rebuilt or come back from the grave, similar to the ending of the third FNaF game, and Bill's resurrection was heavily foreshadowed throughout the bonus content within Gravity Falls. When you, the reader, get deeper into the truth of this second world, you'll find some characters that have seemingly no way of coming back from their grave. I shall explain their appearances when something like that when the time comes. For now, I still got my past, and further beyond that, to reveal. Sit back and read the story, I guess. I'm not looking.

—-

I woke up in the middle of the afternoon, the sun was shining on my face and the ruined town was brightly lit by the warm sun. Within the stone room that I had first woken up in, there sat a lone red fruit, called a cherry, on a plate. Next to it was a note saying, 'You didn't wake up in time for breakfast, so we saved something for you. Sorry it's so small, we don't have all that much and we've got to make every piece of food last. Hope you like it. Signed, Rotom. P.S. You fainted around 3:12 in the morning, not sure if you remember that, but I'm glad you're okay.'

I ate the cherry, all in one bite. It tasted quite nice, especially considering that the first, and only other thing that I had ever ate at the time was a piece of cardboard. The cherry filled my non-existent stomach quite a bit, so I headed out into town.

Just like last time, I just had the urge to run down the hill and into the town, and so I decided to follow my instinct and start running. It was fun until I accidentally hit a wall in the outskirts of town, near one of the alleyways filled with boxes. There, I saw Napstablook, with tears still streaking down their face.

"oh... hi," he said. "are you well…"

I responded with, "Yep, I'm ok."

"well... if you are looking for someone, they're most likely patrolling around town…"

"Wait, you guys have patrol?" No one mentioned one last night.

"yeah… we just made it. if i remember correctly, one of the new guys just made it. we just made it this morning. whoever made it said that it was for 'safety reasons…'"

"Well it seems like you guys are doing quite a good job with it. I'll see you tomorrow Napstablook."

"i'll see you too…"

I arrived at the middle of the town plaza. A dried up fountain sat at the center and abandoned shops used to line the cracked streets. There, I saw Firestar and the Puppet walking down one of the streets.

I walked up to them. "Hey Firestar, hey… wait what's your name again," I said to the two, and also after realizing that the Puppet hasn't really said their name at this part of the story yet.

"Hello and… have I even told you my name yet," the Puppet said.

"No... I don't recall you ever saying it. What's your name."

"My name is Charlotte, but you can call me the Puppet."

"Umm… may I speak now?" says Firestar in the back.

"Oh, sorry Firestar," the Puppet responded back.

"Thanks Puppet. So… hey Stikfig. Let me guess, you're wondering about the new patrols around town. Well, I divided everyone into pairs so they could keep an eye out for any intruders trying to possess us."

I had a sudden realization that Napstablook was out and most likely patrolling, and then realized that he had no one with them. Then I remembered that the alleyway that they were next to had a bunch of boxes, one of them was labeled in bright yellow and blue letters, 'TEM SHOP'.

"So, who's paired up with who?" I asked.

"Well," Firestar started off, "I'm patrolling with the Puppet during the afternoon, same goes for Napstablook and Temmie. Goomba and Piranha Plant take up the morning patrol with Rotom and Tattletail. Fluttershy and Boris take up the evening, and Koopa Troopa can tag along with whoever he likes."

"Can I patrol during the evening?" I asked. Now, this may be a point where you would say that this is a bad idea, and believe me, it probably was. You think that I'm probably going to get attacked at some point, and you're right. Just wait for the semi-predictable events take place.

"Sure," responded Firestar, "You will start during the evening. Maybe you could get Koopa Troopa to join you."

Now… this, again, seems like a good idea, right? Well, remember that nervous turtle that kept asking way too many questions about if he's safe. Yeah… that's him… and he's as scared as ever.

It's evening now, and Koopa is asking a whole load of questions that I'm not even going to bother writing out this time. I'm right next to him, listening to all his worries while walking through the outskirts of town, when I suddenly saw something, something pink, round, and very, very cute.

An alarm went off a few moments later, saying, '**INTRUDER ALERT AT THE EASTERN STREET, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**' Everyone was now rushing towards us in increasing concern. They all said things like, "**WHO ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF**," or, "Don't hurt those two, or you're going to have to deal with us," heck, I even heard, "**Me want to help, me going to fight**," before everyone collectively said, "oh…"

The pink kid is now covering their… umm… head, and I can now hear them start to groan. Beneath them, the ground is soaked blue with blood, with some more dripping down their mouth.

Everyone dropped their guard, and showed their concern towards them. "Kirby?" they all said in unison. I start to think to myself, _they must know this kid_, and I rushed over to help them, but then… **he showed up**.

An eye seemed to open on the floor, the ground shifting with it. A triangle formed around the eye, and the ground started to crack. Someone moved the kid, no… Kirby, out of the triangle, and the ground collapsed upon itself. The ground, revealed **BILL**.

"Well, well, well," said Bill, dressed in a top hat and bow tie, "what's going on around here." Everyone was shaking at the sight, some were readying themselves for a fight, some were getting ready to flee, but one was lying on the ground in their own blood. "How's it going everyone? Remember when you kept me locked up in Hell for an eternity?"

He then materialized a jail cell in midair, with himself inside it, "Good times, am I right? Well y'know what, I broke out, and it's time to **PARTY**." The world around us started to break, the ground became a blood-blue and the sky started to waver.

His eye then drifts towards me. "Well there, if it isn't the new guy in town. I heard that you prevented that electrical field from containing those pesky rebels and broke some units from my control. While it would be fun to kill you myself, I feel that it should be easier to do **THIS**!"

A spike appeared from Bill's finger, extending it further until it went through Kirby's face. "That kid is one of the prisoners that escaped from my prison, and now he's weak enough to control. **GO AHEAD KIDDO, TAKE 'EM ON!**"

Bill teleported away, and Kirby's now lifeless body started to float into the air. His limbs turned bright yellow. His mouth opened up wide to reveal a singular, glaring eye. His actual eyes closed, and more yellow orbs started to circle around his backside. A new splash screen showed up, saying, "Darkness incarnate: Dark Matter."

Everyone's got their guard up for a fight. Some were holding weapons, some had readied their body in case something like this were to happen. And then, all at once, multiple pink orbs of light were launched at us bouncing around the ground and causing everyone to try to avoid them. Some were knocked down by just how forcefully the spheres are bouncing around.

Dark Matter pulled out a sword (don't ask me how) and started to swing it around. Thankfully, the sword wasn't sharp, but it was quite heavy. It was so heavy that, with enough force, could knock someone out. That's exactly what happened, by the way, and several of us were incapicitated from the attacks. One by one, they fell, leaving me the only one left _AGAIN_.

Dark Matter launched lightning from it's eye, making things even harder to avoid. With bouncing energy spheres and sword swings to lightning and separating the spheres from it's back to attack, it felt like everything was out to get me, mainly because, yes, everything was out to get me. I summoned my sword and started to strike the energy spheres back at Dark Matter. Some of the spheres broke apart, others were sent flying back to the dark sphere, causing a dark blue fluid to leak from it's eye.

_It's eye must be its weakness_, I thought. I ran with my sword into Dark Matter, causing parts of its body to revert back to pink. I tried to attack again, but it shook me off before doing so and started to rush towards me with its sword.

I rolled to the side and strike its back. My sword just went through when I tried to do so. _Guess I can only hit its eye_, I thought. I start to constantly dodge the sword that Dark Matter is levitating in an attempt to hit me. I tried to hit its eye, but I missed it and ended up hitting one of its yellow orbs, causing it to shatter.

Dark Matter launched all of its remaining orbs at me, while firing lightning everywhere. I hit every last one of them, making them break apart into yellow particles upon impact. Dark Matter started to charge up an attack, most likely one similar to lightning. I strike its eye again, making the attack to come out and prematurely, and making Dark Matter regain some of its pink color. Multiple energy waves were sent out of it's eye in all directions, covering the battlefield in purple energy beams. Trying to dodge them all was practically impossible, so I just held my guard up.

Unlike the last battle, someone did eventually get up, Tattletail, in fact. He tried to run up to one of the beams to protect me from it, causing him to faint again. While I appreciated the effort, it was honestly not much help against the waves of energy flying at me.

Dark Matter started to launch every single one of its attacks at me (minus the yellow orbs). I slowly walked toward Dark Matter with my sword up to protect myself and struck its eye one final time.

Dark Matter enveloped itself with darkness, then exploded, causing dark blobs of goo to spill everywhere. Dark Matter, no… Kirby floated to the ground and landed softly, with a multitude of cuts along his body. He may have been badly beaten, but surprisingly, he was in a better state than when he came here. Everyone starts to get up again, I'm starting to wonder if everyone is automatically healed after battles, and I held Kirby in my hands.

We made our way back to the base, with Kirby in our arms and opened the door. Turns out everyone was so much of a panic attack last night that the room was practically turned upside down. One of the beds was open, so we placed Kirby there. His breathing was softer than earlier and his cuts were starting to heal. We left him there for the night.

I turned over to Tattletail, who was in a box getting ready to sleep. "Thank you," I say

"Me glad I could help," he replied back.

The sky was darker and I had some other random conversations with everyone, then headed back to my house to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up early enough to actually have breakfast. I headed out into town to find that no one was patrolling the area. _Everyone's most likely eating right now_, I thought. I went to the door, unlocked it's multiple locks, and descended.

There, I found Kirby, with a bandage that wrapped around his head and sitting on one of the beds. Some people were visiting him, others were eating. I decided to go and see him.

When I got there, I saw that there was still blood coming out of his mouth, but his cuts and bruises were getting better. I decided to give him an introduction, just as I had received two nights ago.

"**WELCOME TO THE RESISTANCE**," I said.

So… let's get some things out of the way first. One, upload times are… inconsistent, and two, this 'story' is going to be long and chaotic to get through. Many stories will play a part here, and because of the ever growing nature of some of them, plot details may become inconsistent or even deemed impossible by the story of the original source. Just wanted to get that off my chest… well… not really, because I don't have one. Anyway… toodles.


	4. Enter the Arena

A Crossover to Remember

Chapter 4: Enter the Arena

Look… nothing makes sense here. The world slowly crumbles upon itself and no one seems to be themselves. But let's just look at the bright side, my past was at least interesting. That wasn't really all that much of a bright side, was it. I mean, everyone's past was somewhat interesting, and being in danger for, well, all of my life isn't all that exciting after a while.

Everyone's is… y'know what, let's not dwell on this situation I'm in all that much. Let's just talk about how I look, just to give you an idea. I am a stick figure, well… maybe an overly complex one. My eyes are just long ovals, my mouth is well… kind of like a heavily deformed uppercase D. I have no nose. I actually have hands and feet, though my hands are just spheres and my feet are just stretched out spheres. My face is pure white while literally every other part of my body is completely pitch black. Well, that's really all I should be saying for an introduction. Just relax and listen… I guess.

It's been a week, nothing new has happened. Our food has actually gone up. You know about Kirby, right? You'd probably know that he really, _really_, likes to eat. Well… he knows how to make and cook food with less. The food supply has gone up, but we still needed to find food every once in a while, and today was one of those days.

There's a forest nearby town, with the creative name of, guess what, 'Forest'. Couldn't have made a better name myself. Anyway, the forest has a bunch of food in it. Most of it is just fruit, but at least it was better than nothing. Occasionally there'd be a piece of meat lying around, but those come by rarely. One random person… well… one volunteer would go out there to find some food. That day, long ago, I was the volunteer.

To be honest, I only went out to find out more about the town and its people. While walking, I had found a few posters containing different things one them. One read, 'Long live Napoleon. Join Animal Farm today.' On it, there was a black and white pig in a suit. A few of the posters were of anthropomorphic animals, specifically a bear, rabbit, and chicken. Heck, I even saw one that just read, '**SPREAD THE WORD.**' But the strangest one that I saw had nothing on it except for a crudely drawn half circle with many eyes. Within each of the eyes was a letter, and it spelled out, ' w.' I know what it means, but do you know? Can you find out? Eh… the mystery is real easy to solve, trust me. It's the least cryptic of the messages.

Deep into the forest, there were a few vines that were colored… well… strangely to say the least. Some were red, some were blue, one was even periwinkle. They all lead to the same place, which was a cave. Deep within the cave was a small control panel. I blew the dust off of it, revealing a collection of bright buttons and levers, each with a different label on them. There was also a door on the side of the cave. _That's odd, _I thought.

I headed back outside to gather the fruit and headed back into the cave. I opened the door, and it lead to… my room? That can't be right. I went back to the control panel. One of the buttons read, '**EXTRA FUNCTIONS TO CHARACTERS**,' labeled in bright green letters. I pressed it and a screen appeared in front of me. It said, '**EXTRA FUNCTIONS ALLOW CHARACTERS TO CHANGE THEIR BODIES AND ALTER THEIR MOVESET IN WAYS THAT THEIR ORIGINAL COUNTERPARTS COULD NOT BE ABLE TO DO. ALLOW EXTRA FUNCTIONS?**' Under the screen were two options, yes or no, and asked for a voice command.

"Yes..?" I said.

The screen turned green and the text changed to, '**ACCESS GRANTED. YOU WILL NO LONGER BE ASKED TO REPEAT THIS PROCESS.**' A keycard appeared from the screen and fell to the ground. I tried to pick it up, but it was absorbed into my hand. The lights started to flicker, and soon enough, the cave was lit with a strong enough light that I can tell that it's not a cave, but a room. The colored vines were connected to the panel, seemingly powering it.

I saw one button that said, '**UNLOCK ALL BUILDINGS,**' with a glowing white text. I pressed it, and there was a low rumble. The ground started to shake, the lights were flickering again, and another screen appeared. This time, the screen printed out a map made of a light paper-like material. On it, it just read, 'Use your sword on this map to start.' I summoned my sword and swung it at the paper. It disappeared into my sword, causing my sword to glow. Another screen appeared, this time from my sword. It read, '**MAP UNLOCKED. SUMMON YOUR MAP THE SAME WAY YOU SUMMON YOUR SWORD.**' I tried to summon it, and it actually worked. The shaking had stopped at this point, but because of the time shaking, I just felt dizzy.

I headed into the door, and sure enough, it was my house. The only difference was that there was a new door at the side of it. Maybe I just haven't noticed it, but seeing the same room for a week would probably make me get used to it. I headed back to the plaza, where everyone is just in panic mode.

Rotom headed up to me with a worried expression on his face. "Where were you?" he exclaimed. "We were searching everywhere for you! We thou… wait, if the forest is over there, how did you get here from the other side?"

"Well," I said, "I've got quite a story to tell you." I told him everything. The door, the room, the switch, everything.

"Wait, you found a room in the middle of the jungle where there's a control panel with multiple different colored buttons that control the world's physics on it? You found it?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaog3noiqngon52-ky'w;kghpok40k0wt0jh90j0ngkl;ktwjiojhioowk.4mb

01001110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100101 01111000 01110000 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00101110 00100000 00001010 00001010 01001100 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100111 01101111 01100100 01110011 00101110 Journal_Entery_no.4 corrupted due to an unexpected error while saving

File will be deleted in fourty-four days unless the problem is resolved

"Unfortunately, that was the last time Stikfig wrote in their journal. Long ago, 13 years ago, to be honest, they received a distress signal from a faraway place. A place that they had once created, a world below our own.

"Do you remember earlier when they said that a **CORRUPTION** has been going throughout the world, and that they were hiding from it. Well… let's just say that that's what they were called for.

"Thing is… the Corruption is made of **HATRED** and **NEGATIVITY**. The hatred from humanity, all the lies, the murders, the grudges, everything. It was all it needed to become powerful. All it needed to exist was the hatred from humanity alone.

"Stikfig was like a child to me. Of course, we didn't know it at first, but more and more revelations started to happen. We were so distant towards them, holding hatred to everyone in the world. But as they grew, they started to soften our hearts. We forgave ourselves, we forgave our world, we forgave **you**. But there was still hatred in your heart, humanity's heart. It grew so powerful that it could, no, it did kill someone with so much joy and love in their heart.

"So… any questions?" I look across the room. The stranger, no… not a stranger, the combined conscious of humanity looked back at me. At us. Two empty shells were staring at each other, one filled with the thoughts and feelings of humanity, and the other, me, made of the countless stories created by them.

"No questions I presume… well, meet us at the island's heart. We'll talk there. Goodbye for now humans. I'll see you later."


	5. Enter the Cartooniverse

**A Crossover to Remember**

**Enter the Cartooniverse**

That Void… they attack me at random, take me to an abandoned town, and now they disappeared into the ground. But what do they mean by "island"? I try not to think about it too much as arrows started to line the floor. The arrows are glowing a bright green light, revealing some writing on the walls reading, 'THIS WAY TO THE HEART OF THE ISLAND'.

I look up. It's still raining. The sound of raindrops hitting the ground are the only sound I can hear, as the buildings remain dead and the only sole survivor I know of is gone.

I follow the arrows until I'm at the base of a hill. At the top of it is a towering house, covered in vines and losing its paint from years of being abandoned. _This must've been Stikfig's house_, I think.

I open the door. Inside was a room with many, many doors. Most of the doors were closed off or broken, but one was still active, the same one the arrows are leading to. It simply read 'Heart of the Tooniverse'. I enter the door, but it leads to an elevator. I take it, and it suddenly starts to fall.

When the elevator hit the bottom, the doors opened up to reveal a giant fireball dangling on some vines. Thing is, the vines don't look like vines, in fact, they look more mechanical than actual plant life. Void is also in the room, staring at the flame with their two, pitch-black eyes.

"So glad you could make it," Void says.

I try to ask them about the whole 'island's heart' thing. "Yeah… What do you mean by 'island's heart'?"

They stare up into the fire again. "This flame is the island's heart. It used to be so much bigger, but now it has shrunk down to the size it is today. Still, it will burn eternally. It will never die out, believe us, we tried."

"So what does the heart even do anyway?"

"The heart is what keeps the world stable and not completely collapse upon itself. If it were to die out someday, time becomes distorted, memories will be lost, portals to random places will start to appear instead of things like doors and closets, et cetera. Of course, you could add something into the fire to keep it burning, but it won't last all that long. Stikfig, however, threw themselves into the fire for one reason, they wanted to find out where they came from."

"Well, did they ever find out?"

"Why yes, and although I would like to tell you about it right now, I think it's a story for another day."

"So, why'd you want me to come here? To tell me a story? To show me the island's heart?"

"Well… that and I want to show you a different side of the world, the better side. Right here, right now."

Well this sounds interesting. "How can I get there?"

"Wait one second." Void grows tendrils from their body and grabs onto mine. "This won't hurt a bit, promise."

"Wait, WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?"

I struggle to get them to let go, but their tendrils stick to my body so much that it won't get off. I feel my body getting pulled closer and closer to Void, until I can only see white.

'.'

I wake up in a cold, dark cave. Music starts to play, almost like the walls of the cave themselves were singing. The walls start to glow in many intricate curves and lines that seem to make up some sort of pattern. The glowing pattern leads to an opening within the cave.

I enter the opening. Inside there's a single patch of grass being illuminated by a single hole in the ceiling. Within the patch of grass a single golden flower appeared by digging their way up. Yes, _that_ flower.

"Howdy," says the flower, "I'm _**Flowey**_, _**Flowey the Flower.**_"

The cave goes from pitch-black to a golden-yellow. A giant block of text appears behind Flowey, saying 'Prince of the Underground: Flowey'.

Flowey continues to speak, "You must be new to the Cartooniverse, aren't you. Well lucky for you, I can teach you the ropes."

Considering this guy's story, I don't believe him. He's doing the same schtick he first did in his story. But how do I know this, how do I know that he did this before.

He must have noticed my doubts, and addresses them directly. "Y'know kid, I'm not after your soul. Not now." His mood suddenly shifts for absolutely no reason. "Hey kid, do you even have a name?"

"No," I replied, "I do not. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I've been thinking of Soul. You know, this empty shell, this _**Void**_, could use a real _**soul**_ around here."

Flowey then starts monologuing to himself before realizing that I'm still here. "Oh… um… was I taking too long?"

I nod. He looks embarrassed. "Well anyway," he continues, "when you exit this cave, take two lefts and enter the alleyway next to the school. Enter the red door and don't look back. I've got a friend who might want to see you. Also, don't try to kill anyone. They hate it when others do that. Well… See ya."

Flowey disappears into the ground, and the light above him vanishes immediately afterwards. Another light appears at the end of the cave, lighting a single door.

I walk up to the door. Nearby there is a single piece of paper. It reads, 'Welcome to the Cartooniverse.' I enter the door.

A bright light is shining upon my face. I'm gazing upon a town, quite similar to the one I was just at. There was only one thing different, in fact. The town was restored to its former glory, with streets filled with characters I recognize. There were giant monsters as tall as the building just above, and bugs as small as, well, they aren't really that small. Most creatures that would be small, like a Pikmin that would only be about a few centimeters tall, are scaled up here. Anyway, there are robots, zombies, plantlife, and every other category of characters you could think of. There's one thing that they all have in common, all of them seem… familiar to me. I don't know why, but something about everyone here seems… like they're in a memory that I don't have.

I turn left. Two rows of stores lined the street, all with familiar names. You could see a few restaurants, a clothing store or two, and a whole load of general stores.

Going through the street, I bump into someone. I couldn't get a good glimpse at them, but I clearly heard their voice.

"Watch where you're going," they say. Their voice is slightly jumbled and sounds like they're in water. In addition, I now have a green stain on my body.

I turn left again. Not much is there except a few children running around. Just there, a humanoid covered in a purple burlap sack with light coming from their face (most likely someone from Subcon Forest) pokes me with a sign.

'The door is that way,' the sign read. I look and find a building labeled 'Toon School' near the end of the road. The school is surrounded by a patch of grass, the first that I had seen since I've first arrived. There's also only one building next to it, making an alley. Down the alley is, sure enough, a red door. The door is decorated in devilish designs and a few black vines.

I walk down the alley, and after a while, I hear a loud *thud*. I look behind me, seeing a mass of swirling, twisted faces advancing towards me. They murmur to themselves, saying things like, "IT HURTS. I FEEL HAPPY. F… R… I… E… N… D… S…" Yeah, it's Giygas. Or maybe Specimen 7. Either one works.

The wall of pain keeps advancing to me, so I rush to the door as quickly as possible. At the last second, I get in and shut the door on him.

The room behind the door is cold and dark, with no visible source of light. Within what I assume to be the center of the room, a blue flame appears, then another, and another. The ground beneath me starts to shake, and a triangle made of light walls become covered in flames that now light up the room. An eye appears in the center, and the triangle floats up from the floor to reveal none other than Bill Cipher.

"Well, well, well," he says. "You must be the new kid round here. Name's Bill, but you probably know that already."

"What do you want from me, Cipher?" I reply.

"Well kiddo, I'm just here to offer you a see, some people have a few favors that need to be done, and I took it upon myself to automatically apply you for every job in town!"

"Wait, **WHAT?"**

"Well kid, I thought it would be okay to sign up the most hated person in the entirety of the Void for jobs that people should probably be doing themselves."

"Where do I start?"

"Well kid, you can begin by being at the edge of the world at exactly 6:21 A.M. tomorrow, specifically at the southern area. And one small thing, people like it when you keep doing stuff for them, even if it's so small and insignificant that they'll probably forget about it a minute later. See ya!"

Bill teleports away... somewhere? I have no clue, but he's just gone. Well… guess I'll just have to start my long trek.

...Which is something I would have said, if I'm not being teleported directly to my destination right now. Apparently, a VPN acts quite differently here compared to in _real_ life. Can I call it real life anymore. Is this real. Where am I? What am I? Was my past life a dream? They use the terms fiction and history interchangeably, which honestly makes no sense. Why am I making questions that would utterly make my brain hurt just by thinking about them too much?

The teleportation eventually finished, leaving me stranded on the edge of the island. I look back, seeing a giant forest behind me. The forest has many kinds of trees, no… life in general. There were giant mushrooms, sneaking vines, heck, I can even see a few creatures flying above the trees. It's so… surreal, so bizarre, yet at the same time, familiar.

I wait for a few hours, and it gets dark. No one had noticed I was there. At least, I don't think anyone did. I slept, mainly because I was tired, but also because I just want the time to pass without me noticing.

###

I hear… what is it that I hear in my dream? I hear… I hear voices. They sound so familiar, but I just can't recall them. I hear shouting, screaming, arguing. Hundreds of voices arguing amongst each other. What I heard from them, though, were two sides of a definite argument.

"Kill them so we leave this place!"

"Spare them, no one needs to die!"

"Most of them have already died, you know how to handle them!"

"We don't have to resort to violence to leave this place, we'll only make enemies that way"

"..."

"..."

"I'm scared…"

"Me too…"

"I just want to leave this place…"

"I just want to go home..."

###

It takes a while, probably hours, until I hear another voice, this time much more familiar.

"Howdy, Soul. Hope you're having a great time here at the Cartooniverse."

"Wait, Flowey?" I reply.

"Yeah kid, I'm here."

"But, how? Are you real?"

"Only as real as you are, buddy."

"How are you in my dream?"

"Look, I kinda borrowed something called a dreamvisitor from some of the dragons here."

I have no idea what's going on, but to be honest, nothing here makes any sense. Well, they kinda do, mainly because I (for some reason) have great knowledge about everything in the world, but still. "Okay, that makes sense, I think, but why are you here?"

"Listen kid, I'm only here to remind you to wake up in about five minutes. It's almost 6:10, and you need to do your job."

"Okay, but _what_ do I need to do?"

"You'll see when the time comes, which is in just a few minutes. When you find out what the job actually is, just know that we have quite a number of people who can see into the future. Bye."

Okay… that was… odd. Well, I should probably wake up now.

I wake up at around 6:15 in the morning, just enough time to get myself ready for… something. I head over to the pond that's near where I slept and splash some water on my face to wake myself up.

I look up. I see, is that an airship? I'm pretty sure it's Propeller Knight's airship or something. I look down the island, only seeing an endless sea of clouds. Void said that another world would be below those clouds, but what it looks like, I don't know.

I hear something rustling in a bush behind me. I get ready for a battle, and see two large ears poking up from a berry bush, and with that, I know exactly who's in the bush. The creature walks out of the bush, and it's a Pichu.

They walk towards where I'm standing, and just sits down near the edge of the island. I try to talk to them.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey," they reply. They sound very young, like a child. "You're Soul, aren't you?"

"Yes… why?"

"The world you are standing on right now, it's a memory of the past. It's a time before this Corrupting War happened. Because of that, you can't see the world down below ours. The one that our hero created, and filled with life. I sometimes wonder, what is down there? How do those people live? Do they follow our tradition, do they have their own? Seeing you here, someone new, someone not cursed like me or everyone here, I have a favor to ask. When you leave this place, can you tell us what lives in the world below?"

"I will, but what curse?"

"Every toon here is bound to a curse that prevents them from leaving the Void, but you, you're not a toon. You can go and exit this place at will, can't you?"

I don't know how to answer their question. I should be able to leave, can't I? In the end, I lie.

"Yes," I say, "yes I can go outside of Void whenever I please." I think they believe me.

"Well," they continue, "don't forget what I asked you to do. Tell me, no, tell everyone about the world down below, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye!"

I walk into the woods, all alone. Maybe I just don't want someone following me throughout the forest even though I could really use a guide, but I just tell Pichu to stay.

I hear rustling again, this time within the woods itself. A few moments later, and Flowey showed up, _**again**_.

"Howdy, Soul. Did you take the job that Pichu just gave you?" Flowey's voice seems… unfocused this time.

"Yep, I'm going to go and find out about the world below!"

"Yeah, I'm glad that you're trying to make her happy." He seems… mildly upset with something. "She was always one of the more adventurous ones. She was never afraid of anything…" Flowey's voice starts to soften, starting to mumble again.

"Flowey, what do you mean that she _was_ never afraid of anything."

Flowey's starting to break down. His face starts to pop out, making him start to look more like his original self. "I…_ I… _I killed her brother right in front of her eyes. I traumatized her, scarred her for life. I didn't even feel remorse for either of them, and that one singular moment is what haunts me as the worst thing I had done in this new version of my life.

"Please, take care of her. Be a better person than I was. I still don't know how many people were scarred for life because of the things that me, my boss, my colleagues, and now the Corruption have done. Now that I have my soul again, I just want to undo it all."

I don't know what to call it, maybe gut instinct, but I feel, no, I know that he's telling the truth.

"Don't worry," I say. "I promise I'll take care of her."

I walked deeper into the forest, the air getting, for some reason, heavier the more time I spend here. The sky starts to darken, but not like the day is turning to night. It's too early for that. No, the sky is starting to turn blood red.

I'm starting to feel like I should head back to where I last rested, just to see if Pichu, or anyone else, is still there. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it.

I arrive at the place where I slept. No one is here. At least, I don't _think_ anyone is here.

The many spaceships and wildlife that fill the sky is suddenly starting to fall. Everything about this situation makes absolutely no sense. But you know what makes more sense? Flowey popping up again, this time clearly distressed.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" he's asking. "COME ON, WE HAVE TO LEAVE THIS PLACE **NOW**."

Right as he's finished saying that, a giant red laser splits the ground in front us. The air starts to feel warmer as we see parts of the island struggling to reform itself.

"What the heck was that?" I say.

"Honestly, I don't know," Flowey said. "What I do know is that we should probably take everyone that's still here with us."

Ten seconds later, we're off. Flowey's carrying me with a giant vine (luckily without any thorns on it) and running towards the end of the forest. We're both on the lookout for any creatures that may still be here.

We've spotted a few animals here and there, all of which I recognize. Trust me when I say there's a lot of cats. It's now 9 in the morning and now we're running for our lives.

Well, really it's me, Flowey, and a couple of creatures that can actually keep up with us. Flowey can't carry all of us, so he's carrying the slowest ones with vines. The rest of the ones he can't carry either have to run or be carried by someone else. Before you ask, Pichu is right next to me, letting a few of the injured ride on her back.

The forest is collapsing upon itself, red spikes are popping up from the ground, and now the ground behind us is falling apart.

I'm scared, not because I think the few birds on my head are going to fall off, but more like I feel like I'm going to die. I'm running for my life, as well as a few others, as we leap across the splitting ground.

We almost make it to the end, when the ground starts to break apart in front of us. The gap in the ground is way too large for anyone to get past, not even if Flowey created vines to hold them together. It's also too big for anyone here to fly across, seeing as most of the Toons we rescued either were injured or relied on technology to fly, which was damaged by the sudden attack.

The ground behind us is right about to break when I feel a new, unrecognizable sensation. I hear voices, the same ones I heard last night. A collective mass of voices, all wishing for a chance to live. The voices all want to live past this day. To survive. To know what's going on. I heard the voices in pure fear.

The ground beneath us is finally giving way, but… we're not falling? I can see a small, thin layer of pure, concentrated energy beneath us. Thing is, I'm pretty sure it wasn't always there. I can clearly see some of the ground below where we were, slowly pulling itself together to remake the forest.

We walk towards the new end of the island. We don't have to run anymore, so we casually talk amongst ourselves. Family, history, heck we even gossiped quite a bit on the way there.

We finally make it to the end of the island and climb to the top of it after resting for a little. We weren't that far down. As far as I can tell, the place was completely deserted.

We lie down for a bit. The grass actually feels nice, and not really itchy like I would think it would.

Some of the younger kids are all around me all of a sudden. Most of them asked questions, some gave compliments or thanks, ect.

"Did you do that? I don't think anyone here could do that."

"Thank you for saving us, Soul."

"How did you do that? Did you know you could do that?"

Eventually, Pichu stepped in the conversation as well. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Do you feel tired? It would take a lot of energy to make a barrier that lasted that long."

"Yes," I say. "Yes for the first question. No for the second. And also, how do you know this?"

"You learn a lot of things when you've been through a war. But seriously, how did you do that? The only other person that probably could've done it here is Asriel, but he doesn't have enough power right now to even transform out of the flower."

"I… I honestly don't know. I just heard some voices and then a barrier showed up. I just don't know who these voices are."

"Well, maybe you overheard a wish someone said to ensure everyone's safety. They probably didn't know you were there, so you were able to hear it."

"Maybe, but I heard the same voices last night in a dream. They were arguing about something." I decide to leave out the part about the argument being about whether someone should live or die.

Pichu seems slightly confused. Flowey, on the other hand, seems to know exactly what it is.

"Soul," he said, "what you're hearing may mean that someone, or something, has linked it's conscious with you. Did any vines get in your mouth?"

"No… why?"

"Well if it's not those vines, I'm not sure what could be inside your mind. Stay aware though, you don't know what they might do in your mind."

It's hours later. Everyone's gone home. Me, I'm just crashing by at a hotel. The manager let me have the first week free after _several_ people pretty much just beat up the worker at the front desk until I got in for free.

Anyway, I heard a knock. It's Pichu. She brought a Pikachu, a Raichu, and an Alolan Raichu with her.

"Hiya, Soul," she said. "I just brought my family to see you tonight. Soul, these are my brothers, Pikachu, Raichu, and Alolan Raichu."

"Hi guys," I say. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Soul," Raichu replied. "I heard you saved our little sister today in the forest. She just wouldn't stop talking about it."

"Yeah, a barrier just showed up. I'm not sure if I did it, but it saved all of us."

"A barrier?" Pikachu asked. "Pichu said that there wasn't anyone there that could create a barrier, especially for that long without over exhausting themselves."

The Alolan Raichu now talks, saying, "Anyway, we thank you for saving our little sister. We wish we could stay longer, but we've still got a little bit of work to do. Bye"

"Bye," they all say at once.

"Bye," I reply.

Just when they're walking out the door, I notice something. A scar on Pikachu's back. It looks like something giant had just poked a hole right through him.

"Hey Pikachu," I ask. "What's with the scar on your back?"

"Wait, this?" he replies from the doorway. "It's just a scar from the Great War of Toons. Nothing, really. We should probably tell you more about it later. Bye."

"Bye."

It's late. I should probably get some rest. Afterall…

**TOMORROW IS ANOTHER DAY**


End file.
